Darkness Knows No Truer Fury
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: With the planet Hades behind them, and the vast emptyness of space before them, what will our surviors do when they're captured by Mercs and tension between Harry and Riddick is thicker than ever? Especially when an unexpected face appears? SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from either the Harry Potter series or the Chronicles of Riddick series.

**Author's Note**: So I finally decided to start working on the first sequel to 'Darkness Excludes No One'. Riddick finally threatened me into an inch of my life, and in remembering all the reviews and votes on my poll requesting a sequel…I didn't want all of you threatening me either.

I originally planned to skip over the 'Dark Fury' chapter of the CoR series, but after going back and watching it again…it was simply too good of an opportunity to screw with the heads of some of my favorite characters. This arc of the story won't be very long at all, three or four chapters at most. This is just clearing the way for the third part of the story that will be taking place in and around the third movie's timeline.

Movie time: Start – 9:07 minutes into the film

* * *

Harry had to admit he was surprised the small skiff had yet to explode (or maybe implode, can things explode in space?) with the sheer amount of tension that filled every nook and cranny of the ship. Hours felt like days, days like months, and while they hadn't been in space that long at all. Harry was sure that if their time floating helplessly on the great sea of space stretched into months, it would feel as though eons had gone by.

In the few weeks that had gone by, Harry had spoken very little if at all to the remaining survivors of the disaster on Hades. Jack and Imam had made countless attempts in engaging him in conversation, but barely succeeded in getting a few dozen words. After he had woken up from the knockout he received from Riddick he was furious. He never gave Riddick the verbal attack they both had been expecting for him to receive, no, instead he simply shut down. He was completely disgusted with himself that he held such affection; he wouldn't dare say _love_ for the man who disregarded his opinions and let so many die that could have been saved.

What bothered him the most was he was still attracted to the bastard, still attracted and still having to fight daily his desire to be by the murder's side. While Riddick piloted the craft, Harry could be found at the very back of the ship. He would only move to the front of the skiff when Riddick would settle down for an hour or two of light dozing, refusing to be any closer to the man than possible.

A few times during their time in space while Jack and Imam were asleep, it seemed as though Riddick was about to say something to him, but stopped himself and went back to what he was doing.

Harry was jerked out of his musing and his seat as the skiff jolted, machines flashing red and as a whole started shaking violently.

"_Hull breach contained…Engines running at 170% capacity…" _The mechanical voice that was the main computer spoke in a slightly male monotone voice that managed to be heard over the blaring alarms. Harry could only watch from where he sat next to a panicked Jack as Riddick frantically started flipping switches and tried to regain control of their helpless craft.

"_Engine and all failure…emanate under current…parameters." _What a lovely way to find out that he was going to die. 'All Failure' most definitely would include the device that monitored and pumped oxygen throughout the ship, and he doubted any 'bubble head' charms would hold up against the pressure of space.

"_Critical system failure in…five seconds…four seconds…three seconds…two seconds…one second-" _The computer went silent as Riddick flipped the final switch, as did the blaring alarms and their flashing red lights. All jerking movement came to a halt and Harry could feel for the first time the slight feeling of their ship being tugged backwards.

"First you're a boy. Then you're a girl. Now you're a psychic. Careful what you wish for Jack," Riddick glanced back at the nervously smiling girl before turning his attention back on the windows, watching the stars as they were dragged towards the much larger ship.

"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents," another male voice spoke out through the intercom, somehow being transmitted from the larger ship down to their own. Harry honestly couldn't tell if the voice was generated by a machine or not. It didn't really matter in the long run; they were most likely screwed either way. "Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents."

The three passengers glanced at one another helplessly, unsure as to what they should do in this kind of situation before Riddick finally spoke up, still coming off as calm as can be.

"Name's Johns. My ship got scrapped in a transport run. The only other survivors from the whole mess are with me. Outside of that we've got nothing."

"Tell me_ Mr. Johns_," Harry wasn't sure if there truly was sarcasm in the man saying Riddick's supposed name, or if he was just imagining it, "what brings you to this lonely corner of space?"

"I'm a bounty hunter," Riddick responded as his alibi would allow.

"Then it appears we have something in common." Harry saw Jack wince, finally realizing for the first time what she must have predicted while he was unconscious.

No further words were exchanged between the two crafts as suddenly the tether that was pulling them in jerked once more, quickly tugging the small skiff into the ship until it was completely swallowed whole.

* * *

"No offense, but I don't think that's going to cut it against whatever it is coming for us." Jack sat huddled on the bench, holding her knees to her chest as she stared out at Riddick and their only source of light. Their ship had finally completely shut down, and they could only watch in confusion as Riddick took their small torch and worked patiently at the ship's fire prevention system.

"They'll be using their systems to figure out how many people we have in here by our body heat. We'll have the element of surprise this way. Now hold your breath." Riddick was about to turn the torch on again before Harry finally spoke up.

"Wait," he rasped quietly before clearing his throat. "We don't know how long it'll be before they come down here. I've got a way for us to hold our breaths longer."

"Let's see it then," Riddick still gripped the torch, not moving even as Harry came to stand in front of him. He was only watching with hidden interest as Harry moved his hand about and muttered in some crazy language before a large dome like structure surrounded his head and neck. After Harry finished with Riddick he moved to Imam and Jack before repeating the same charm on himself. While his time on Hades had put a heavy dent on his magic levels, he had recovered enough that he could at least do this for them.

"All set. It won't last but a few minutes, but it's better than nothing," Harry murmured quietly and stopped Jack before she could start poking at her dome. Riddick simply turned back on the torch and got back to work, easily finishing well before their captors arrived.

* * *

"Anything?" Junner, the officer that held the second command position of his mistress's craft asked of the lowly Merc grunt that had been one of the ones assigned to guard the bay that was now known to contain the escaped convict known as Richard B. Riddick. These captures had been starting to become so ordinary and mundane after they captured that woman off of Lambda-Tau 7. Hopefully this murderer would live up to his reputation. His boss, Antonia Chillingsworth, seemed more than a little pleased with their newest soon to be pet.

He had been working for Chillingsworth for over five years now, having little to no memory of his life before coming to serve under the magnificent woman. Her strength appealed to him greatly, as did her maliciousness that reminded him somewhat fondly of a man he could no longer properly remember. Her plans were always perfect when it came to the final capture of their target. She declared their captives to be true artists, but Junner had once heard the saying 'only a true artist can recognize another artist'. Antonia was an artist, how easily she manipulated these fools as if they were puppets. Junner, as he had been named by his mistress, knew he was manipulated by her as well. He loved it.

"No sir. No one has been in or out of this bay since I locked it down myself. Zero atmosphere," the man spoke simply, not saluting or removing the cigarette from his mouth, but clearly recognizing Junner as his superior.

"Pressurize." Junner stared at the large bay door, not looking at the Mercs behind or in front of him as he stared at the door as if he could see through it to the contents inside.

"We've got O2 Sir. It's thin but you'll be able to breathe it. Green for breach." The man eyed the control panel once more, only waiting for the order to open it for the small troop of heavily armed glorified thugs called Mercs.

"Earn your keep," Junner ordered, his eyes never leaving the door as the Mercs floated past him into the room and assumed their positions, guns trained on the skiff. He could only watch in thinly veiled disgust as the inelegant beasts hung like puppets in the air.

"There is a man inside this vessel that is far worse than anything anyone here has ever encountered." Junner reached his hand out and captured a bullet so carelessly dropped by one of the grunts. "If you should survive this day, it is one that you will remember for the rest of your lives. Do not underestimate the importance of such a thing. Now, begin."

A thin man dressed head to toe in skintight black material slowly floated towards the metal door of the skiff that was the only barrier between him and his mistress's next capture. As he waited for the lock picking device to be activated Junner could surprisingly feel the need to fidget, something would be far different about this capture.

The moment the skiff blew open, Junner already knew he had underestimated his opponent by only bringing a dozen low level Mercs. He quickly ordered them to fall back and get away from the large mass of extinguishing foam that quickly expelled from the ship due to the pressure differences of the skiff and the bay itself. While it was disappointing to lose some of the Mercs they had already somewhat paid and would have to be replaced, it was very entertaining to watch Riddick work. The man had already killed four men within just a few seconds of opening the door, and he had yet to even take a breath of air.

"He has to breathe sometime..." Junner muttered to himself, waiting almost patiently for the rest of the battle to commence. He loved the adrenaline rush he got just from watching such weak beings going to slaughter. While he rarely sullied his hands with their dirty blood, it was immensely pleasing to watch it pool and float through the air.

The first to appear from the large floating orb of extinguishing foam was the face of a young teen, most likely male due to appearance. The second was a far older dark-skinned male, both only appeared long enough to take a quick breath of fresh air before retreating into the foam once more; most likely regular civilians with little to no fighting experience, no threat at all to an experienced fighter such as himself.

Only a few seconds had passed before the man most likely to be Riddick practically flew out of the foam, spinning and moving through the room in a macabre dance that destroyed any that came too close. A man on a mission, he would use anything against his enemies to get closer to his targets. Perhaps the criminal was a former soldier, he seemed to hold the philosophy of 'kill the officers, destroy the army' with just how intently he was working himself towards Junner and the doorway behind him.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance," Junner smirked as he watched Riddick grab a now dead Merc to use as a human shield against on coming fire. He would say this for the man; at least he seemed to have no morals when it came to survival, a necessary state of mind in today's universe.

"That's nothing scarecrow," The boy, or now more likely to be girl pulled herself out of the foam, grabbing a dead Mercs gun. "He's going to kick your ass so-"

Any further ranting from the girl was silenced as she was pulled back into the cover of the thick substance, the action causing Junner's focus to turn almost solely on the gelatinous form. There was another inside that foam, for the old man couldn't have possibly been able to move around so freely inside. Junner jumped from his position, making his way to the exact spot the girl had come from, landing on her and forcing her to the ground when she appeared again.

"I think not," Junner had quickly drawn his gunblade, keeping the point of the blade just mere millimeters from the girl's forehead as he turned to Riddick triumphantly. "What do you say-" He could sense the impending attack before it came, jumping out of the way as a beam of red light blasted through the foam and hit the floor where he was standing only a second earlier. The light reflected off the metal floor, shooting through the air and knocking another useless Merc unconscious.

He pointed his weapon at the mass, prepared to return fire when movement called his attention above. A young man with shoulder length messy hair dove out of the mess and fired that red light once more. That light, that light. It was so familiar and yet unfamiliar. Junner knew what that light was, while not deadly it would render him unable to battle. He launched himself into the air, throwing himself at the young man and quickly restrained his arms, pinning him down against the unforgiving floor before investigating his attacker further: Tanned skin, scarred but not overly so. Calloused fingers, the man was used to labor while his body appeared to be smaller and narrower than most laborers. It was the eyes though that bothered him, pure emerald fire glared and seemed to burn through him and it was all Junner could do to not shudder in pleasure.

He could feel the lust growing within him, not for carnal pleasure of the body, but for the challenge this young man gave and for the joy he knew he would feel at making him bleed. Antonia would have her pet Riddick to keep busy with. Perhaps he'd be allowed to have some fun with this one. The man was so familiar; it struck something in the back of Junner's mind that he should not let his guard down around this one. He maintained his position over the young man, even as flashes of memory seemed to appear before his very eyes. He had met this young man before, even though time had aged him and the glasses and baggy filthy clothes were gone…he knew him. This young man below him would hold the answers to his past.

"Call off your lapdog, before his trying to impress you gets him killed," Riddick growled, neither his grip on a Merc's throat never wavering, nor his grip on his shiv as he looked up at the figure he knew was behind his capture. The cloaked being was obviously female, one that looked too damn confident for her own damn good. This woman unfortunately held the cards right now, and Riddick couldn't afford to have his interest in the lives of Harry and perhaps the others known.

"Am I so obvious?" A husky cultured voice asked as the figure never moved from its position, not even as young Jack threw herself at Junner in an attempt to free Harry, only to find she was facing once more the sharp edge of Junner's blade.

"Call it what you want, but tell him to stand down. Now." Riddick finally looked back at the man restraining his kitten and the kid. The man was straddling Harry's lower back, keeping his hands restrained with the strength of his thighs alone. He kept one hand at the back of Harry's neck, forcing his face to the ground while Jack sat helplessly on her knees, her hands raised in surrender with the edge of the blade against her neck.

"You'll have to excuse Junner's excitement; sometimes it makes him a touch…_quick,_" the woman chuckled as her cloak folded back, disappearing into her gown beneath. The woman was eerily beautiful; curvaceous and tall, she also had a neck that was far too long to belong to any human. If it wasn't for these striking features alone her long lilac colored hair was a dead giveaway. "Although I can't say I blame him. You see, he's just heard so much about you. _Riddick_. Yes, I know your name. Quite a bit more about you I think."

"Careful. You may find what you're digging for," Riddick glare never wavered, even though deep inside himself he was starting to feel unsettled by the woman. Her presence and that soon to be dead man straddling his lover-to-be were starting to get on his nerves.

"I'm willing to share of course," the woman smiled easily, offering the temptation of Riddick's past freely before she spoke once more. "But I must ask that you surrender your weapon; before any more of my apparently overpaid associates come to an untimely end."

"Hmm… not gonna happen," Riddick challenged the woman, meeting her eyes like a beast and refusing to back down.

"No?" Antonia asked mockingly, the sound of Junner's finger resting on the trigger of his gunblade easily heard in the dead silent room.

"The girl is nothing to me."

"Interesting, to know she's still alive while you are well known for killing anything that gets too close. Why would you go through the trouble of keeping her alive unless…" The woman let her eyes trail to Harry's restrained form, ignoring the glare the man sent her way. "Perhaps, she means something more to someone else in your company."

"She's a cover story, nothing more. You shoot her now you'll be saving me the trouble." Riddick's hand never wavered from its grip on his shiv, the Merc below him having gone silent; strangled to death.

"Then I have your blessing," Chillingsworth turned away to walk towards the door, ignoring the child's whimpering and the fierce struggling of the young man being pinned down. She couldn't help but grin victoriously as she heard the sound of Riddick's shiv being thrown and sinking into the metal of Junner's gunblade. "Maybe I know more about you then you do yourself, Riddick."

"Now's just not the time."

"Lock them down, we're done here."

* * *

"My apologies," Junner murmured as he stood at his mistress' side, watching with barely veiled interest as the young man, Riddick and the two others were restrained and bound.

"You know how worthless those are to me. You did well. People die in this line of work Junner, a handful of men… a small price to pay." Antonia Chillingsworth glanced at her best solider, a smirk caressing her lips as she saw his attention elsewhere.

"What will you do with him?"

"Which one do you mean?" She teased, her smirk never leaving her. "Have Riddick brought to my conservatory, and afterwards you can have your fun with the young man. I can see your interest in him. He is not worth my time, so you may have him."

Junner turned to leave, motioning the Mercs restraining Harry to follow him as he felt he had been dismissed.

"And Junner," the man froze, waiting for his Mistress's command. "Unfreeze some more Mercs before you go off to play."

* * *

**Author's note:** So…what do you think? *Grins* I bet you don't know who Junner is! Anyone who manages to figure it out… well I don't know what I'd do, but I'd be insanely impressed. His identity should be revealed within the next chapter or two.

I went back and posted a link to a picture of Junner in my profile. I know alot of people who've seen the Riddick movies may not have seen Dark Fury. I'll warn you though, the picture does not help you in figuring out who Junner is. The person who plays the character from the HP movie(s) looks nothing like Junner.

Stop! Please read and review.

P.S: My other new story I've been promising should appear before Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not, and will *MOST LIKELY* never own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Riddick Trilogy.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Please forgive me for the very long wait between updates. I was assaulted with ideas for 'oneshots', started classes towards my nursing degree…and just all around have been frustrated with this chapter. I've torn it apart again and again, trying to make it sensible so I hope you all like it.

I've been so excited to unveil this chapter, I'm actually looking forward to all your responses when you find out who Junner is. I was rather shocked by how many people guessed it to be Sirius (Spoiler alert! It's not him), although because of them I was very tempted to change things around. The idea of the veil warping him enough that he actually wanted to _hurt_ Harry was pretty tempting.

Also, I will tempt you all by saying not a single person (who made a definitive guess) guessed who Junner was correctly – As Stalker of Stories put it, I tend to try to go with the less obvious choices, and I think this one fits the bill.

This story is for Brea45, hopefully this will help her capture her muse for her own works.

Actual Story Word Count: 4,097

Movie time: 9:08 – 13:14 (Not very long, but it covers some very important things)

* * *

The _Kublai Khan_ was the largest Merc ship in operation in over 200 years; able to handle a crew of over a hundred men easily as well as hold all others under its captain's employ as well as its prisoners it was a ship to be reckoned with. Sometimes however, being on a ship as large as the _Kublai Khan_ was more than a little inconvenient in Junner's personal opinion; especially when time was of the essence if he was going to interrogate his prisoner thoroughly. After having the Mercs test the green-eyed young man, they learned that he apparently had some innate special abilities that were sometimes seen in the humanoids they captured; this required a special holding cell that would repress the abilities almost completely in the average being, but Junner had the feeling that this was only a small hurdle for the boy who had captured his attention.

Now, after releasing that antique monstrosity their recent captives were using as a ship, Junner was riding the elevator down to the lower levels where the special cells and his prisoner were held. Thinking about the young man and trying to remember just how he knew him was causing a migraine that was only increasing as time went by. He would show no weakness, but hidden behind his reflective glasses he closed his eyes to think.

"_My beautiful boy…what have they done to you? It doesn't matter now, I don't have much time left and I'll see you free before I die."_

…

"_You know your purpose…do not fail me."_

"_As you will my lord, it will be done. All will go according to plan."_

…

"…_For your crimes against the Magical Community and the crime of being a Death Eater. You are hereby sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and to live out the remainder of your soulless life in Azkaban."_

…

_He looked in the angry emerald eyes of his master's enemy, pleased with how they seemed to glow with an inner fire. This child was a nuisance, and had no right to challenge his master's power._

…

"_Dumbledore…that foolish old man. How easily his Golden Boy will fall right into my hands."_

Shaking his head with only the smallest wince Junner tried to grasp at those few strands of memory, knowing those voices were so familiar, and yet so unknown. It drove him mad. He had always been in control of his emotions, and as he moved up the rank of command, been in control of others as well. He was his mistress's right hand man, the crew and Mercs looked upon him with the same fearful awe that they devoted to his mistress. Nothing could come in-between him and that power, anything that had the ability to do that had to be dissected and eliminated. The source of his dilemma and possible answers to his past was only a few feet away now that the elevator had reached the proper level. Dismissing the guards he opened the cell door and gazed hungrily at the young man bound in the center of the room.

* * *

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Riddick resisted the temptation to roll his goggle hidden eyes at the barely hidden awe in Imam's voice as the man looked about the hallway they were being led down.

"Merc ships? Plenty…just was trying to figure out how it all goes together." Riddick glanced about the hallway, taking in the two massive glass walls on both sides and the dozens upon dozens of people held in cryo-sleep on either side. He twisted his neck, inwardly growling about the thick band of metal holding him to the metal platform that was being used to take his restrained body wherever that bitch-Merc wanted him to go.

Even while facing away from the guards in front of him, Riddick knew they were only being escorted by a small group of Mercs that most likely could barely wipe their own asses, let alone hold a pickpocket for long. Not even half a dozen Mercs, he was pretty sure he was being insulted. Jack and Imam were restrained with only simple handcuffs. The Mercs all seemed pretty confident now that Riddick was bound completely. Really, it was only a matter of time before he was free. Then they would all die for messing with him and his kitten.

He needed to figure out a way of this damn ship, something about it made the small hairs on his arms stand at attention. Something about this place, besides it being a Merc ship, rubbed him the wrong way. The captain was insane; it was easy to see the madness in that woman's eyes. Now all he had to do was get free and keep the others alive while he rescued Harry. He knew that in time the Mercs would drop their guard, he would just have to be patient and out wait them.

"It is a plantation operation," Imam glanced up at the many people around them, ignoring the guards and his chains as he spoke to Riddick, their only hope of escape. "A boat like this loads up at port. Signs on as many men as it can hold; then goes out for months, sometimes years at a time. However long it takes to fill their stores."

"Except a Merchant rig's usually out harvesting ore…maybe crops. Not people."

"Captive bounties on one side, contracted manpower on the other."

"…Just add heat," Jack added with a frown, unable to take her eyes off the bound Mercs that practically surrounded them.

"You know a lot about this ship…for a holy man."

"I hear things," He said simply.

Imam's knowledge of the ship and the captain, while most likely much less than they needed, was enough to keep the holy man useful in his eyes. The man seemed to grow on his kitten, much to his disgust. He knew he screwed up royally as far as Harry was concerned, not that he would admit it. He knew that he was growing far too attached to that young man who seemed to be sex on legs; he was going docile in his opinion.

"Must be a special kind of desperate dick who signs on for this," Riddick eyed the obese Merc next to him, nearly smirking as he was pistol whipped by a man who was no more important than the shit of those monsters back on Hades. "You're the exception of course…For you its life experience."

"So what's the plan?" Jack whispered in Riddick's ear with a knowing grin as they reached the end of the hallway. Riddick knew the kid was far too confident, whether it was in herself or in his capabilities. She was far too innocent as well, no matter what she had seen in her few years of life. He almost felt a bit of remorse at the loss of her childhood, he was certain that what remained would be gone by the time they made it out of this hell. "It's not like we haven't gotten out of worse. The way I see it, we can take these jerks and –Hey!"

Jack jerked back as a tall shaggy-haired redhead Merc grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back from Riddick, his gun raised in his free hand in what appeared to be an attempt at a threat. The Merc looked down at the child in a far too attentive manner, and Riddick had to hold himself back from acting out. It still almost surprised him at times that those who claimed to protect the universe from criminals would do more evil themselves. He had met plenty of monsters in human form in previous encounters with other criminals, but at least most of them would hesitate before touching a child. Riddick had no doubt that this is what the man would be doing if he wasn't under orders. He planned on killing that particular Merc if the opportunity arose. Riddick didn't kill innocents, no matter what people thought (Hey, getting in his way was and is, a crime in his mind). Those who thought such things about children were not innocent in the least and deserved the most painful death they could get.

"This is where we get off princess," the Merc kept his restraining hand on her small shoulder, gripping firmly.

Riddick could only watch as Jack and Imam were forcefully dragged off down a different corridor, held tight in his restraints. Sooner or later he'd be free of these restraints, and then the bloodshed would begin. Those stupid Mercs wouldn't know what hit them until it's too late.

* * *

Harry glared down at the solid metal bands around his wrists in disgust, tugging at them with no avail and only punishing himself with the sharp ringing that filled his ears as the chains attached to them clanged against the unforgiving metal floor. The bands were one of the most horrible things in creation he had ever come across, he felt like he had lost a limb or a sense. The idea that a majority of his magic was being held hostage in those thick bands made him want to rip his captors' limb from limb.

He hadn't been in the cell for very long, maybe an hour or two at most, but even that short amount of time has given him more opportunity to think clearly than he ever had on the skiff with the others. Harry could easily admit to himself just how disgusted he was with his behavior since being captured as a panther by the Antiquities Dealer known as Paris Ogleby. With the space and the planet Hades being so hard on his magic he tried to use as little as possible, knowing with every use his stores would only empty further and take forever to refill in this magic-less void. That wasn't a good excuse for how he had been behaving however; acting weak and completely unlike the ex-soldier and Unspeakable he was.

He wasn't a girl damn it! So why did he depend so much on a caveman like Riddick? A strong…far too intelligent…deadly… He quickly shook his head in a failed attempt to distract himself from such thoughts. Harry needed to find a way off of the ship, find Jack and Imam and make a run for it. He was pretty sure both of them would enjoy Earth, he could take Imam to Mecca as well as any other holy site the man would want to go to. And he was absolutely positive that George would get on splendidly with Jack…He'd have to watch his back until the end of time, but it'd be worth it.

No matter how much he was attracted to Riddick, no matter how much he cared for the man…Harry knew the only way to get back home, to _Earth_ was to leave Riddick behind him. He couldn't imagine Riddick settling down on Earth, no matter how much the planet's space travel had improved with the last few decades, they were far behind in technology compared to what he'd come across since coming into space.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of the cell door being unlocked and quickly situated himself the best he could with his limited movement, trying to appear weak while poised to attack if he ever got the chance. Whatever magic was in the cuffs binding him had a secure hold on his magic; he would have to use physical attacks until he could get free.

He looked up at the incredibly tall man holding back the urge to glare, choosing to appear as indifferent and calm as possible while he waited for his captor to make his move. Something about the man bothered him though; he was almost familiar, and not in a good way.

The man easily towered over him, most likely being over 6'5" feet tall. The man was surprisingly slim considering his massive height, and Harry just knew that under that long white coat there was a body that rippled and was as hard as granite. The man's hair appeared to be a standard 'military' style cut in the back, but left a long tail of hair to trail down from his forehead. The man's hair reminded him of tar, thick he was pretty sure if he touched it he would never get his hand free (although the man might try to amputate his hand for touching it).

"Care to tell me what solar system you're from?" The man asked in a tone that was clearly more of a demand than a question as he tore Harry from his thoughts. "We've encountered beings with similar abilities to yours, almost to the point that I'd question you being part Elemental – But, I would rather hear the answer from the source."

Harry barely held back the instinct to shudder due to the deep voice that rang throughout the small chamber. This was the voice of a man who always got what he wanted, and didn't mind at all killing more than a few people to get it. Unfortunately he was bound, and this man had set his blood thirsty eyes on him. The man was far too in control of the situation; Harry knew his current tactics wouldn't affect the man in the least.

"The Hogwarts Galaxy, you just take a right after you pass Slytherin and just before you get to Kiss-My-Ass." Harry said plainly, only letting a small smirk reach his lips before receiving a slap that sent him reeling.

"Tell me where you're from, and perhaps things won't get any worse for you."

"I'm trapped on a Merc ship with my crew members held in some undisclosed location, and I have a psycho on steroids wanting to beat the crap out of me. I really don't see how it can get much worse."

"Well then, let's not leave things in suspense now shall we? I promise you'll be telling me everything I want and more by the time I'm through with you."

Harry knew his new cocky behavior was just begging for him to get beaten, but this man clearly wanted something from him; hopefully whatever this something was, it would be worth a little torture.

* * *

Lieut. Cassandra Wells sighed to herself as she walked down the long passage way, looking over her scanner to see which Mercs the higher-ups had decided to pull out of cryo-sleep. She didn't know exactly why so many were being pulled at once, but faint rumors reported that their latest capture had managed to kill a whole squad in only a matter of seconds. As she came across her next Merc to awaken, she could only secretly hope that this killer finished this one off.

Tapping lightly at the scanner's screen she barely took notice of the flashing words of "Revive: TOOMBS", having seen similar time and time before. She watched as the pod carrying the hibernating man moved to the awakening chamber, dropping the man inside and forcing him to wake. Even from behind the safety of solid glass she still jerked back as that beast of a man charged the glass with an arrogant smirk.

"Miss me?" the man flashed slightly pointed teeth as his rough unshaven cheek pressed firmly against the cold surface. She was sure that some…most likely mentally disturbed women would find his appearance attractive. The man had a rugged quality that personally reminded her of a rabid beast that needed to be put down.

Mentally rolling her eyes she lifted the scanner and quickly chose to 'purge' and 'delouse' the subject, Lord only knows where that filth had been. Even with cleaning she was sure it would take much more than that to get rid of his 'disease'. Ignoring his sarcastic comments and his mocking the cleaning she leaned down to a box that was kept near the chamber, containing the standard clothes all Mercs were required to wear on board. She pulled out the clothes and placed them in the drawer beneath the chamber, letting them slide to Toombs before she straightened up.

"Suit up and report," she ordered, her voice doing nothing to hide her distain for the man as she rest her hand on her hip. "Must be something big. Them taking you off ice after what you pulled."

"Sister, I certainly aim to find out," the Merc chuckled as he pulled out his standard issue gun, feeling at home with a weapon in his hands once more.

* * *

'One down, only a few to go,' Riddick thought to himself as his guards released him from most of his bindings, choosing only to keep the standard handcuffs around his wrists. He looked around the immense room, one that was so bright it bothered his light-sensitive eyes even through the strong goggles.

"Orders are to set him down and leave. Get going," the shaggy-haired Merc/Wannabe Pedophile that had an eye on Jack before was the only person waiting in the room for him, and he couldn't help but smirk at the aggravated look on the man's face; clearly, he thought dealing with an older and much stronger man was a waste of his time. The temptation to punch that slimy hook-nosed bastard in the face was overwhelming, he just let himself smirk however, and just imagining what his response would be.

Riddick ignored the man for the most part as he descended the stairs, looking about the blinding white and blue room, taking in the amazingly lifelike statues in twisted and disturbing poses that were scattered purposely all around the room in attempt to look like an art gallery. There was even a large chandelier in the center of the room that seemed to be supported by dozens of human sized statues that appeared to be clearly suffering.

He moved around the room confidently, regardless of his handcuffs while he observed all the statues as well as the room as a whole. He had been brought here for a reason; he just needed to find out what that reason was. Pausing in front of a statue of a bent over man that seemed to be seated on a large pillar of rock, Riddick couldn't help but take in the similarities between the statues features and his own. The man looked as though he was ready to jump up and resume fighting any moment, the amount of hatred and despair in those cold frozen eyes was amazing. Part of him couldn't help but wonder how the sculptor managed to capture such emotion; the woman probably forced her inmates to pose like that so they could get every single detail in.

Looking down at the plaque below the statue he took in the bold script declaring the statue of the 'Killer of Men: Furya'. Shrugging off that information for the moment he reached out and prodded the statues tongue that was poking out of its mouth mid-scream; He pulled back startled as the tongue twitched away from his touch. These statues weren't statues. Somehow that psycho bitch did something to these people, these _living_ beings to keep them frozen in place while their hearts still beat.

Hearing the sound of a door sliding open Riddick looked up to see the queen bitch herself, just walking into the room as calmly as can be. He never even had the chance to come up with a response to the monstrosity of a room before the Merc came up behind him and quickly slammed an injection probe device against his neck. Riddick twitched his head to the side and nearly growled.

"Alright, now you have my attention."

"A necessary precaution," Antonia gave what could be considered a sultry smile as she glided across the cold hard floors towards Riddick and the no-name Merc. "You attempt anything uncivilized… Killing me for instance. I detonate the explosive charge my man has just implanted, and sleep very well tonight."

"You're not putting me on a pedestal." Riddick said plainly, his goggle covered eyes glancing around for any means of escape while plotting to get a hold of the detonator.

"No, of course not," the woman smiled, gesturing to the grand room around her. "You're strictly for my _private_ collection."

* * *

Fate was a bitch. Harry had carried this opinion with him throughout a majority of his life, knowing full well that life wasn't fair, and he was the universe's punching bag. He could feel the beast within him trying to claw to the surface as a heavily shod boot once again slammed into his heaving ribcage. For all the man before him, 'Junner' seemed to be an expert at the art of torture; the man was starting to lose control of his emotions. Harry could easily admit that he had gone through quite a bit of torture in his day, and while this man was no Antonin Dolohov, he definitely knew his work.

It had started with simple interrogation tactics; slapping, verbal abuse, attempts to manipulate his responses into revealing pertinent information, and so on and so forth. Then the sadistic bastard had upgraded to using tools, he could still remember the pain shooting through his body as volts of electricity were sent through his body again and again. The man had even tried attempting to drug him, although that just interfered with what magic Harry could tap into and he ended up getting sick more than once.

He wasn't quite sure just how long he had been down in the cell with this man, but all he knew is he was sitting in a puddle of cooling blood and it felt like everywhere _hurt_. This man was so dead once he managed to get himself free of the shackles. He'd skin the man alive…slowly. Half a dozen carefully timed and placed flaying curses would do nicely. Sometimes it scared him how much he dreamed about hurting his enemies, it seemed as though they were rubbing off on him so to speak.

"Are you ready to tell me who you are now?" Junner asked from where he leaned against the wall, somehow his white uniform had escaped this whole torture without a single drop of blood landing on it.

"…Never," Harry coughed, wincing at just how dry and sore his throat was.

"I'm getting tired of your fucking games," Junner lifted up from the wall, grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt and forcefully lifting him as high as the shackles would allow. "Tell me who I am… TELL ME NOW!"

Sometime during the torture Junner's reflective sunglasses had fallen off, revealing for the first time his empty black eyes that almost made Harry flinch just by looking at them. Those eyes were filled with madness, obsession and anger that all seemed to be focused on him at that current moment. He had seen those eyes before…but that was impossible. The coloring was wrong, wrong for the man he truly was and the man he had pretended to be. The man was dead, gone, had been for years. The man contained in those eyes had barely been a passing thought over the years ever since he had been captured and taken away to Azkaban.

He was numb, completely unable to move and unable to think as he stared at the frustrated man in front of him as memories from years past seemed to flash before his eyes. He could remember crowded classrooms where spells were forced upon him again and again. He could remember the frantic man dragging him into a crowded office, shaking his shoulders as he looked around in paranoia induced panic.

'_Did he forgive them Potter? Did the Dark Lord forgive them?!'_

It was impossible, but yet superimposed over the tall man in front of him he could see the man he couldn't possibly be and yet there was no other option. He could see the straw like strands of hair slicked back; the cool aloft expression in his face that matched what he had seen in Dumbledore's pensive.

The world roared around him, he could hear everything and yet nothing at all through the noise. The last clear thought he had before Junner attacked him once more was vividly remembering the panicked voice of Igor Kararoff as he was held in front of the Wizengamot.

'…_Barty Crouch Jr!'_

* * *

Cliffhanger much?

Please Read and Review!

Oh! And a special thank you to the review from DW, I was blown away reading that (ha ha! PUN!) and will be keeping that as a resource for in the future.


End file.
